Et il y aura Potter
by Momo'wMellow
Summary: Vous êtes Draco Malefoy, vous vivez votre vie tranquille avec vos meilleurs amis traites, sympa, hein ? Mais voilà, il y a un petit, énorme, problème dans ce si mignon tableau d'amitié et de paix: Harry-démon-sexy-Potter a décidé de vous glisser dans son lit et pas pour une bataille de polochons, si vous voulez mon avis... Votre mission ? Sauvez vos fesses à tout prix ! UA-HPDM.
1. Bonsoir, Draco

**Et il y aura Potter.**

**Chapitre 1 : Bonsoir, Draco.**

* * *

« Et… Il y aura Potter »

Le jus de tomate de Draco Lucius Malefoy s'engagea dangereusement dans sa trachée.  
La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, une fois celui-ci remit en ordre, fut de fuir cette soirée assurément épouvantable.

Potter … Nom de Dieu, Potter ! Un couinement effrayé quitta sa gorge. Pourquoi Blaise Zabini parlait de malheur avec pareil sourire sur les lèvres ? Son meilleur ami était bel et bien attardé.

Harry James Potter, ou plutôt « Être machiavélique », était l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète. Pour bien des raisons, mais particulièrement parce qu'il était déterminé à faire de Draco Lucius –Angelus- Malefoy sa possession personnelle. Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si un Malefoy offrait son corps au premier venu… Que ce premier soit Potter, chef d'entreprise richissime, incompréhensiblement célibataire et accessoirement, monstrueusement sexy ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais voilà… le mental avait beau avoir des valeurs remarquables, le corps reste douloureusement faible face à une tentation pareille. Parce qu'Harry Potter avait le don de mettre ses nerfs en pelote, de transformer ses jambes en une horrible matière molle et flageolante et d'induire l'ascension furieuse de ses cellules sanguines en deux localisations particulièrement gênantes.

Le blond en avait donc conclu que pour le bien de sa santé mentale comme physique, il était indispensable, que dis-je, vitale, d'instaurer un périmètre de sécurité d'une dizaine de kilomètres entre lui et la Tentation.

Pourquoi Diable luttait-il, me direz-vous ? Un tel homme, attiré par vous, jeune gay titillé par ses hormones. Il fallait être stupide pour se refuser un tel plaisir. J'acquiesce, J'acquiesce. Draco Malfoy était véritablement stupide et par extension horriblement égocentrique et borné. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on le voulait, qu'on l'aurait.

Hors, par le plus malheureux des hasards, ce soir se fêtait l'anniversaire de Pansy et ne pas y aller, alors qu'il possédait encore tous ses membres en bon état de marche, serait comme gagner le loto de la mort, après y avoir participé avec un sourire d'une aveuglante brillance. Le problème en soit, relevait du fait qu'une entente particulièrement profonde avait fini par se créer durant leur scolarité dans l'Ecole prestigieuse de Poudlard entre sa petite bande de Serpentards, les fiers étudiants en droit, avec celle de Griffondors de Potter, qui préféraient étudier l'économie. Ils étaient donc inévitablement inviter à cet évènement annuel. Alors, il n'avait pas le choix … il y serait, quitte à longer les murs et à se cacher sous les tables. La dignité se mesure, que l'on s'entende bien, il y avait des situations désespérées, où il fallait savoir s'en passer.

Mais que l'on revienne à l'instant présent voulez-vous, celui où Draco reprend contenance après avoir frôlé la mort par étouffement causé par un malencontreux jus de tomate.

« Et je devrais m'en réjouir !? hurla-t-il d'une voix aiguë particulièrement horripilante

Les yeux de Blaise firent un tour étrange dans leur orbite, puis il murmura, consterné.

« Ah. Pauvre Malefoy. Condamné à fuir LE millionnaire ultra-hot et bandant de notre promotion, complètement intéressé par ses pauvres fesses. Franchement Dray, si j'étais à ta place, _Blaise eut un rire désabusé_, j'aurai accepté depuis si longtemps, déjà parce que Potter semble savoir si prendre, hein, et qu'en plus ça aurait fait retomber la tension. Tu devrais essayer de jouer le rôle de spectateur dans vos « échanges », si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça, ça ressemble plus à des préliminaires silencieux... Comment vous vous bouffer des yeux… _murmura-t-il._Bref c'est carrément irrespirable, toute cette tension sexuelle ! Je suis même sûre que c'est mauvais pour ta santé !

- Que… Attends ! Comment tu peux savoir qu'il sait s'y prendre toi d'abord ?! s'indigna le blond.

- Genre ? Franchement Dray, tu n'as qu'à le regarder, … et je suis sûr que dans cette matière, tu mérites un doctorat. C'est inscrit sur son front, ça se dégage même de ses pores. Ce mec est . S'Il ne s'intéresserait pas à toi comme il le fait, que j'aurai tenté ma chance. Peut-être que je devrai ?

- Jamais de toute ton existence Zabini, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de …de... De devoir m'imposer sa présence parce que tu le fréquente. Et puis de toutes les façons je ne suis pas intéressé, MOI ! À croire que vous n'en avez rien à faire toi et Pansy de ce que j'éprouve. Vous avez passé un pacte avec ce démon ? Vous devez me jeter dans son lit ? Et il vous accorde un vœu? Bande de traitres !

- C'est quoi ce délire de gosse ? Est-ce que tu te crois là ? Je ne vais pas me ré aventurer dans ce débat avec toi, surtout que Pansy n'est même pas là pour me soutenir, j'espère jusqu'un jour tu te rendras compte que ce mec te donne des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui ne t'entends pas parler, abruti. Tu insinueras presque que je suis amoureux de ce crétin congénital, siffla le blond. »

Blaise lui fixa un instant avant de soupirer, désespéré. Il devait sérieusement faire quelque chose. Son meilleur ami était décidément réellement attardé – Dites donc ! ça me rappelle quelque chose !.

« Non, Dray, je ne sous-entends pas ça, enfin, je ne sais pas. Faut que tu voies les choses en face Dray… à toutes les soirées où on retrouve la bande des Griffons tu le cherches du regard et partir de là, y a deux option : s'il n'est pas encore arrivée, tu passes la soirée à jeter des regards en biais vers la porte. Non ! Ne cherche même à démentir j'ai plus de témoins que tu ne peux l'imaginer, bon ! S'il la franchit tu as ce petit sourire satisfait que tu noies dans ton verre puis tu l'évites toutes la soirée tout en le dévorant des yeux – _Draco eut un mouvement menaçant._ Laisse-moi finir ! Et s'il ne la passe pas du tout, ce qui arrive souvent puisqu'il est très pris par son job, c'est ta peine que je te vois noyer dans ton verre et pendant toute la soirée t'es carrément aux abonnés absents et tu nous réponds avec tes monosyllabes en mode « démordez-vous avec ça » . Et tu oses nous dire que tu n'es pas intéressé. Ah, Ah ? Sérieusement Dray. S'il faut qu'il te baise pour que tu reprennes tes esprits, n'hésite même plus. Et même s'il te faut plus que ça - arrête de me balancer ce regard-là, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Donc, même s'il te faut plus que ça, lances-toi quand même Dray, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte appart de fréquenter une bombe sexuelle ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans ça plus longtemps. »

Il y eut un bref silence foutrement pesant durant lequel Draco le toisa de toute sa –petite– hauteur.

« Tu ne peux pas nous imposer ton caractère d'insatisfait grognon tous les jours ! Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas retrouvé dans un lit pour autre chose que t'y rouler comme une larve ? Tenta Blaise, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère lourde.

- Blaise. »

Tiens, le noir n'avait jamais remarqué que Draco avait des yeux gris si froids, tiens tiens.

« Je n'en prendrai même pas la peine de parler de ce ramassis de conneries sur lesquelles tu as senti important de monologuer. C'était pitoyable et ça n'avait aucun sens, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais il faut clairement revoir ta théorie. Potter, ne m'in.té.resse pas. Pendant que tu la révise je vais me préparer pour ce soir, j'en profiterai d'ailleurs pour illustrer mes propos, que je répète, puisque ta cervelle semble tellement saturée d'âneries que ça n'arrive pas à rentrer : Potter ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, de le regarder, ni de baiser avec lui. Il pourrait attraper la mort que je me sentirais triste pour lui une demi-seconde puisqu'il tient le rôle si important dans ma vie de : connaissance. Bien. »

Et Draco pivota sur ses pieds, s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

- Bordel Dray, c'est fou ce que tu peux avoir la tête dure.*

Blaise était définitivement affligé, à quoi bon réviser sa théorie, ce soir ne changerait rien à d'habitude

- HPDMHPDM -

La soirée avait extrêmement bien débuté et Malefoy se félicita pour la énième fois de n'avoir jeté aucun regard à la porte d'entrée de toute la soirée. Potter ne l'intéressait pas, Blaise disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Quoi, commença c'était la preuve qu'il pensait justement au brun, arrêtez votre délire. Il se tenait dans le salon gigantesque de la propriété Parkinson, un verre de champagne à la main tandis qu'il échangeait des banalités avec Theodore Nott quand **ça **arriva.

Il n'entendit pas ses pas, encore moins qu'il ne le vit arriver. Par contre… Mes amis … le souffle brulant qui balaya sa nuque, il le sentit tout au travers du frisson qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses pieds et de la chair de poule qui mobilisa chaque poils de ses bras. La voix chaude qui s'adressa à lui, aux creux même de son oreille, fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable d'entendre pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

« Bonsoir Draco »

Ses yeux gris se voilèrent, troublés, et ses lèvres tremblèrent faiblement avant de se refermer sur la coupe qu'il tenait en main y étouffant un souffle flageolant. Ça avait peut-être duré deux secondes, trois dans le pire des cas, mais Théodore aux premières loges eut le temps de saisir chaque changement, et il en fut tellement étonné que sa bouche resta entrouverte pendant une bonne partie de l'échange qui suivit : parce que Draco Malefoy, éternel blasé de tout ce qui l'entourait venait de témoigner d'humanité. Son regard glissa sur l'origine d'une telle révélation.

Debout dans le dos blond, légèrement penché vers l'oreille de ce dernier Harry Potter se tenait là, lui et son aura dévastatrice. Son visage était tourné vers Malefoy et ses yeux verts semblaient dévorer chaque nuance de son profil.

Théodore déglutit. Les pupilles absinthe filèrent dans sa direction durant un instant si bref qu'il crut l'avoir imaginer pourtant il fut capable d'y lire avec une netteté affolante la menace qui s'y dispersait, puis un sourire hypocrite s'adresse à lui avant que l'attention du brun ne rende de nouveau éloge à l'existence du blond. Il fit un pas en arrière, par instinct de survie probablement.

Comme mut par le mouvement, Draco en fit un en-avant, s'éloignant de la chaleur insupportable qui échauffait son dos et derrière lui, bien qu'il ne le vit pas, Harry se redressa lentement, son regard s'affermissant dans la nuque blonde. Puis Draco décolla ses lèvres de son verre, son regard passa dans celui de Nott sans même le voir alors qu'il pivotait si lentement sur ses pieds qu'il était évident qu'il le faisait sous la contrainte. Mais ...Il ne pouvait humainement pas résister à **ça**. Son regard anthracite se fixa sur la clavicule exposée, et il déglutit faiblement – il était pourtant sûr de tomber sur un nœud de cravate, Potter avait un tel manque de bonnes manières ! ça allait, pour sûr, l'achever.

« Potter. »

Et Nott fit demi-tour sur ses pieds prestement. Était-ce Malefoy qui venait de parler là !? Depuis quand son timbre trainant et froid pouvait laisser place à un ton éraillé et intimidé pareil ?

Draco se racla la gorge tout en maudissant Nott et tous ses descendants quand il sentit son mouvement dans son dos. Quelle putain de lâche ! L'abandonner comme ça, dans la gueule du loup sans même daigner ouvrir la bouche. Maudit Nott, maudit Potter, maudit corps ! Pourquoi cet abruti de brun ne portait pas de cravate ? Son regard restait définitivement accroché à ces clavicules halées, complètement captivé. Tant mieux finalement, parce qu'il savait de connaissance sûr que le visage était pire. Dans son champ de vision, il discerna le sourire mutin qui se forma sur les lèvres du brun, extraordinairement attirantes d'ailleurs. NON, il ne devait pas regarder.

« Hmm -H_arry semblait savoureux un met exceptionnel_. Toujours aussi charmant Draco, j'en perds toujours plus mes moyens. »

Il détestait ça ! Le fait que Potter ne prenne même pas la peine ne cache pas son intérêt à son égard. Parce que ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus subtile et le blond, il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas voir les tentatives - qui n'en étaient plus- de drague du brun. Mais non, Potter se tenait devant lui et avec sa voix suave qui vous amenait à la perdition, et bien il mettait vos rêves en paroles. Parce que qui, sérieusement qui, ne rêvait pas de faire perdre ses moyens à un homme de sa trempe ? Autre que Draco bien évidemment, mais personne ne pouvait se mentir à soi-même mieux qu'un Malefoy.

« Vous vous attendiez peut-être que je dépérisse ? Je n'ai pas encore l'âge de me mettre à flétrir et à moins qu'on ne me défigure je risque de conserver la même figure pour encore de longues années à venir. Vous allez devoir vous y faire »

Bénis soient son cerveau et sa langue, en voilà des parties fidèles.

« Mais je savoure d'avance, Draco. Je compte bien profiter de ses longues années à venir pour m'en délecter, n'en doute pas. Et arrête donc de me vouvoyez, ça fait des années que je te le répète.

- Quand vous arrêterez de me sortir vos phrases bidon. Vous voyez, on n'a pas toujours tout ce que l'on désire et je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes, merci bien »

Le sourire se fit plus large sur les lèvres alors qu'un rire enjôleur s'éleva et séduisait les oreilles pâles.

« Eh bien, j'aime ça… »

Draco en resta coït. Qu'il s'exprime clairement !

« Est-ce que tu comptes fixer autre chose que mon cou pendant cette soirée ? Non pas que cela me déplaise, j'adorerai que tu y poses tes lèvres, moi aussi. »

Draco sursauta violemment, alors qu'il rougissait pitoyablement. Il dégagea brutalement son regard du cou de son vis-à-vis pour le plonger ailleurs, dans un regard vert peut-être. Il était maudit. Il est vrai qu'après 5 ans de drague, Potter ne prenait vraiment plus de pincettes. Mais … Draco venait d'oublier son propre prénom, là, alors le cheminement de sa pensée... Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois que le blond n'avait pas vu ce visage de si près, et il s'en voulut aussitôt, parce que non seulement c'était un crime de ne pas le regarder plus souvent, mais après tant de temps d'abstinence, il semblait cruellement plus beau. Tout chez Harry-Démon-Potter était parfait, de ses cheveux bruns en bataille qui lui donnait l'air d'un homme qui sortait continuellement d'une séance de débauche intense, comme si d'autres mains avaient passé leur temps à tirer les boucles dans tous les sens, en passant par le nez droit, jusqu'aux lèvres roses qui suppliaient d'être embrassé et qui s'étiraient souvent dans un sourire mutin qui lui provoquait des battements de cœur affolés, et puis surtout, surtout, ce regard vert, absinthe, intense. Draco était sûr d'être capable de voir des nuances de vert s'y déplacer.

« Re-bonsoir Draco. »

Ce fut une espèce de murmure doucereux ou Harry hésitait entre poser ses yeux sur les lèvres pleines du blond et son regard tempête brillant. Quand il voyait ça, Harry ne pouvait pas abandonner. Draco pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voyait pas comment il le contemplait.

Inconsciemment, parce qu'il était vraiment très loin dans son nouveau monde remplit de Potter et des lèvres de Potter, Malefoy eut la bonté de choisir à sa place, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, il lut juste une clair désapprobation et un convoitise contenu danser dans les yeux verts d'un Harry aux sourcils froncés, puis une main dans son champ de vision avant de sentir des doigts chauds se poser sous son menton et un pouce vif se glisser sur sa lèvre pour la tirer vers le bas.

Si on pensait que Malefoy était incapable de rougir, il venait de démontrer avec force qu'il était pleinement compétent dans ce domaine-là.

« Ne fais pas ça, Draco, Hm ? S'il te plait. Souffla le brun »

Pendant un bref moment, toutes les connections du blond sautèrent, comme un compteur qui disjoncte: Pop ! Avant de redémarrer au quart de tours dans le mode : sauvons nous ! Sa main vint arracher celle qui lui coupait le souffle, avant qu'il ne toise le brun en face de lui.

_Quel Putain de Bordel ! Ça prenait une tournure horrible, ce soir ...Pourquoi ressentait-il la présence de l'autre de manière si décuplé ? Etait-ce la faute de ce que Blaise et ses allusions stupides qui le rendait douloureusement plus conscient de la présence du brun à ses côtés ?_

Sur son visage, rien ne démontra son trouble, son corps restait droit, alors que cachées derrière son dos il avait réfugié ses mains tremblantes

« Y a quoi qui fonctionne mal la haut, Potter? Cessez de me toucher à tout bout de champ ! Ça ne se fait carrément pas ! En plus, vous m'avez déjà salué, vous perdez votre dernier signe de bon sens.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard brun, une sorte d'avertissement l'appelant au calme. On ne parlait pas comme ça à Harry Potter. Mais Harry ne fit rien de plus, se contentant de ce conseil visuel. On dit que les meilleurs leaders n'ont pas besoin de parler, qu'en un regard, ils savent vous mettre au pas. Harry Potter était un leader, à n'en pas douter.

- J'ai dit bonsoir à ton dos, à ton profil gauche peut-être, tout aussi succulent que le droit il est vrai, mais je ne t'avais pas salué de face, alors qu'elle mérite d'autant plus d'attention que les autres. »

Harry laissa glisser son regard d'une manière totalement indécente le long de sa silhouette et Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

- Vous n'aviez pas à vous donner cette peine, j'arriverai très bien à me résoudre au fait que vous ne veniez pas me saluer du tout. Affirma Draco, instant sur le dernier mot.

- Menteur ! Harry avait dit ça avec tellement d'assurance que Draco sut qu'il en était pleinement conscient.

Alors ça exaspéra Draco d'autant plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me traiter de menteur ce soir ! Ai-je l'air si peu sûr de moi-même ? Vous me pensez incapable d'assumer mes pensées. J'ai 25 ans, ça s'appelle être adulte et je suis en pleine possession de mes capacités mentales ! En somme je sais ce que je dis !  
- N'essaye même pas de changer le contexte de mon propos, Draco. Quel est le problème, ce soir? Tu cherches à m'énerver ? C'est une étape que je pense être en droit de te déconseiller. Menaça le brun, qui se redressa de toute la hauteur, faisant Draco se sentir v_raiment_ petit»

Le blond eut chaud, très chaud. Et il était définitivement perdu, entre nous. Parce que Potter, fâché, - grognement de satisfaction- c'était effroyablement hot. Même le blond le concédait … Surtout lui à vrai dire.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois... c'était il y a peut-être un an à une soirée en boîte où Ginny, la sœur de la belette, avait accompagné Harry, sans ladite belette, et Draco avait failli avoir un infarctus. Pas par jalousie voyons mais juste parce que ce couple était vraiment horrible. Bref, cette rousse avait fait sa traînée, mélangeant sa salive horrible à bien trop de gars dans la soirée pour qu'on puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer de compter et Draco avait compris son manège : elle essayait clairement de rendre le brun jaloux, mais la réaction qu'elle avait attendue ne fut pas de tout celle qu'elle reçut. Harry l'avait é.cra.sé. Clairement, il l'avait remis à sa place avec tellement de ferveur qu'elle s'était terrée dans son fauteuil, juste à côté de celui de Draco. Harry Potter ne criait pas, présence de musique forte ou pas, Non ... Juste, sa voix grondait sourdement, comme un orage, alors que son regard vous dominait implacablement et il tapait là où ça faisait mal avec application et passion. Draco en était resté bouche-bée et il n'avait jamais fait si chaud sous ses vêtements que quand le regard furieux de Potter croisa, bien trop souvent, le sien quand il disputait la rousse. Le blond bien qu'il ne l'avouât à personne était resté assis tout le reste de la soirée, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais parce qu'il s'efforçait de serrer les cuisses et il avait dû s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles pour faire disparaître l'érection colossale qui paradait entre ses cuisses– une horrible image sortit tout droit des enfers entre une relation explicite entre peter pettigrow un ami de son père, particulièrement laid, et ce dernier, avait finalement eu raison de son problème.

Mais là il n'avait clairement pas le moyen de dissimuler un autre de ses problèmes : il fallait fuir et vite ! Enfin une pensée cohérente.

« Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas mieux à faire que menacer de me punir, Potter ? Allez donc saluer des personnes plus amènes de vous supporté.  
- Choisis bien tes mots, s'il me donnait l'envie de te punir, je m'y prendrais différemment. »

Le sourire lubrique et vorace d'Harry-Demon-Potter lui provoqua un frisson d'horreur et certainement pas de désir, hum.

« Mais tu me blesses Draco, ma présence n'a pourtant rien d'hostile au contraire, j'essaye juste de t'être le plus agréable possible. Reprit le brun.

Putain, c'était quoi tous ces sous-entendus tordus ! Il fallait stopper çà ! Pitié ! Il sentait venir la crise d'hyperventilation.

Et le seigneur l'entendit pour la première fois de la soirée, ou n'importe quelle entité divine.

* * *

Ouaip, versions rééditée mes crustacés, parce que je supportait plus de lire ça ... Soupire. Donc, je l'ai un peu arrangé. Peut-être que je le réarrangerait encore, qui sait ! Je pense que c'est mieux ? Ou alors c'est pire ? OMG.

Bah quoi le chapitre 3, Hm ? Je crois que je l'ai écrit ;).

Bon j'arrête de vous donnez des faux espoirs, il est fait. Je ne sais même pas où il est (trois Pc, mes gosses, des millions de fichiers) et il me semble qu'il était bien long, et bien hot. Ensuite cette année j'ai clairement pas le temps.

le PACES mes enfants, ce n'est pas un mythe, il y a du boulot.

Je vous aimes quand même et je vous balance la new version du chapitre deux.


	2. Attends, Draco

** Attends, Draco **

ou Chapitre 2

* * *

_Et le seigneur l'entendit pour la première fois de la soirée, ou n'importe quelle entité divine._

Ou pas.

Quand le détenteur de la main qui s'était posé sur son épaule apparut, tous les espoirs de Draco se brisèrent un à un… comme dans un mauvais polar. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Blaise avec un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres.

Alors, dans son humble position de victime-de-Potter, Draco se sentit d'humeur repentante. Il lui lança un regard suppliant qui semblait lui dire « pardonne-moi Blaisinou ! Ta cervelle n'est pas saturée d'âneries, elle est vide, enfin non ! Vide d'âneries ! Pleine d'intelligence, enfin il te reste encore de la place pour t'enrichir encore ! Pas que tu ne sois pas déjà très intelligent, hein » Et Blaise la toisa avant de détourner ses prunelles grises vers un Potter qui fixait le nouvel arrivant, l'air passablement dérangé.

« Ah vous voilà ! Bonsoir Harry ! Eh bien, un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, dis-moi…il y a quoi… un mois ? Pas vrai Draco ? »

Il avait surement posé la question pour la forme, Draco aurait pu se contenter d'hocher vaguement la tête et pourtant :

« Un mois, deux semaines et quatre jours. S'entendit-il répondre. »

Oh décadence, venait-il de se tirer une balle dans la tête ? Il aurait parié que l'effet devait être sensiblement le même. Il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues empourprées à nouveau – quand je vous parlais de santé physique en danger- et avala le reste de son champagne cul sec avant d'hasarder les yeux sur la salle bondée pour en saisir une nouvelle, au liquide coloré de rouge, sur le plateau du serveur qui passait près de lui. Il entendit clairement le rire sardonique de Blaise-le-vil-traite, mais il ne releva pas ses prunelles de sa coupe, préférant la couleur diabolique de la boisson. Il ne vit donc pas le regard étonné et carrément ravi d'un apollon brun sur sa personne semblant lui demander à quel point il pouvait être attendrissant.

« Sinon ? reprit le noir, comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Le blond les observa, satisfait que l'attention ne repose plus sur ses frêles épaules. Blaise tapotait gentiment l'épaule de Potter et la stature imposante de ce dernier lui sauta aux yeux. Le sommet du crâne du traitre arrivait juste au niveau des yeux verts et il semblait étonnamment fin aux côtés du corps travaillé de Potter. Bon il était vrai que le noir n'était pas du tout friand de sport, mais il s'efforçait tout de même de réaliser un footing matinal quatre fois par semaine. Draco, lui-même, peinait à dépasser le nez de son meilleur ami, alors face à Potter… Il lui arrivait tout juste au menton !

« Bien, merci. »

Draco nota qu'il ne renvoya pas la politesse, regardant presque dédaigneusement la main sur son épaule « bien fait pour toi Zabini, faux frère ! » jura-t-il mentalement, son lui intérieur s'étouffant dans un rire diabolique et Blaise tiqua, retirant sa main dans un geste qui se voulait naturel.

« Sinon les affaires ? J'ai entendu dire que tu as pêché un gros poisson avec des millions de bénéfice au bout de la queue !  
- Effectivement Blaise, et bien que je sois ravi que tu t'intéresses aux gains de mon entreprise, florissante je te l'assure, je vais devoir t'arrêter. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler business, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit ce soir de fêter les 26 ans de Parkinson, me semble-t-il. Et Je n'oserai priver Draco d'une conversation. Son ton arbitraire ne laissa place à aucun refus et il reporta toute son attention sur le blond. »

« Tu as bien raison Harry, mais je ne crains que les sujets qui vous concernent tous les deux ne m'excluent moi. »

Draco le toisa.

« Pourquoi ça Blaise ? Tu n'es plus apte à tenir une discussion civilisée. Je n'ai pas d'autres types de sujets de conversation avec Potter. N'est-ce pas ? Questionna le descendant Malefoy, demandant l'approbation du dernier nommé. »

N'entendant aucune réponse, Draco finit par examiner son bourreau personnel qui l'observait, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres et un sourcil haussé dans une question muette : devait-il sérieusement cautionner ce mensonge ?

« Probablement. Mais j'avoue ne pas tenir spécialement à ce que Zabini participe à nos conversations … civilisées. C'est un plaisir auquel j'aime m'adonner avec toi seul Draco, le plus souvent en privé, mais c'est si malheureusement rare. J'apprécie nos échanges sur le monde, car il ne concerne que nous. Affirma Potter, son regard intensément incrusté dans celui du blond »

Draco s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Potter aurait sa mort sur la conscience. N'importe qui aurait compris les allusions sous ces phrases, alors Blaise, en connaissance de cause … Ce dernier grimaça brièvement, c'est de ça qu'il parlait à Malefoy quelques heures plus tôt, personne, sain d'esprit, ne pouvait vouloir rester la troisième personne d'un trio avec eux. Que dis-je, de tenir la chandelle de ce duo.

« Eh bien, c'est charmant tout ça. Je suis officiellement convaincu que je ne dois pas partager avec vous de conversation sur l'inégalité dans le monde. Je risque de me sentir de trop. Que diriez-vous de rejoindre un groupe plus grand ? C'est pour cela que je vous cherchais dans un premier lieu. Pansy à réserver une table pour ses amis, les griffons en font bien évidemment partie, Granger et Weasley y sont déjà.

- Superbe ! J'ai quelques questions à poser à notre « miss-je-sais-tout », s'empressa de répondre le blond»

Du monde, oui ! Des témoins au fait qu'il se faisait harceler sexuellement par Harry-Démon-Potter !

« Pourquoi si tôt, Draco. Nous venons à peine d'entamer l'une de nos conversations civilisées. S'amusa Harry  
- Pourquoi pas plus tard ? répondit le blond du tac au tac. Nos conversations peuvent décidément attendre ! »

Leurs regards se jaugèrent, celui d'Harry se fit rapidement sévère.

« Non, elles ne le peuvent pas.  
- Mais bi…  
- Eh bien ! Je suis encore là, moi ! Et puisque je suis venu si aimablement vous cherchez et que Draco semble si impatient de poser ses questions à Granger, suivez-moi donc, intervint Blaise avant de pivoter.

Blaise était un saint, qu'il soit béni. Alors Draco s'empressa de le suivre. Dans son dos, Potter fit claquer sa langue et un regard menaçant pesa un moment dans la nuque blonde qui s'éloignait. Puis en quelques enjambées le brun arriva à la hauteur de celle-ci. Nuque qui s'échauffa, son détenteur maudissant les flux sanguins impromptus qui jouaient au yoyo sous sa peau, quand une main large vint se poser au bas de son dos, le guidant à travers la foule.

Il jeta un coup d'œil censé être bref au brun, notant son visage crispé de mécontentement et il dérapa. Son pied glissa sur un liquide inconnu, brisant son équilibre et froissant probablement les muscles absents qu'il tenta de mobilisé vainement. Il eut tout de même la décence de penser qu'il allait se ridiculiser devant toute l'assemblée, eh non, pas seulement devant Potter et que ça allait lui briser le cul aux deux sens du terme, de récupérer toute sa superbe après ça. Cependant, la seule chose qui l'empêcha de se fissurer le coccyx sur le sol en marbre de la propriété Parkinson, fut Harry Potter. Le sauveur. Encore et toujours. La main qui était précédemment posée dans son dos avait glissé sous son aisselle tandis que l'autre tenait sa propre main gauche dans laquelle trônait son verre de champagne désormais vide, l'empêchant de se briser sur le sol. Il le maintenait plus ou moins sur les jambes dans une prise forte, la tête et le haut du dos s'appuyés son torse solide et stable. Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés d'anticipation au choc, remarquant Blaise qui semblait revenir vers eux.

« Rien de cassé? questionna un timbre inquiet»

Il tourna la tête vers son bienfaiteur, encore offusqué et fut soufflé de le voir de si près. Intérieurement la cervelle du blond implosa, - déjà que le cliché populaire établissait qu'il n'en avait pas, ce fut d'autant plus spectaculaire. Puis il se releva rapidement, honteux, manquant de se rétamer promptement sur le sol perfide et Potter, -diantre ! Quel homme !- Le rattrapa à nouveau de justesse, glissant cette fois un bras autour de sa taille.

« Attention. maugréa-t-il, Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Ça va, ça va. Merci, vous pouvez me lâcher. Acquiesça au blond, gêné. »

Une fois redressé et stable sur ses jambes, il évita consciencieusement de regarder le visage de Potter, avisant plutôt la tache rouge sur la chemise blanche d'Harry.

« Oh Merde, je suis désolé, pour t…votre chemise. S'excusa Draco, se mordant la langue.

Tutoyer Potter ?! Ne serait-ce pas là comme l'inviter à le trainer dans son lit ? Parce que si Potter et lui devait passer par le stade amitié, ça ne durerait qu'une seconde avant d'arriver à une relation de Sex Friend. Et Draco ne voulait pas ça. Arrêter de ricaner. Ok, il avait sauvé son image, mais quand même.

Ce n'est pas un problème.

Le brun dédaigna sa chemise d'un mouvement vague de la main et Blaise intervint.

« Tout va bien Dray ? questionna-t-il  
- Oui oui, Potter m'a… retenu.

Dire qu'il avait d'abord hésité entre enlacé et câliné. Pitoyable.

« Bah Merde, c'était juste tout ça. Tant mieux. Soupira-t-il. Heureusement qu'il était là. Oh, dit-il en remarquant la tâche à son tour, je peux te proposer une nouvelle chemise Harry ? J'en laisse toujours chez Pansy elles seront toujours plus à ta taille que celle de Dray.

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien, vous n'avez qu'à monter à l'étage, Dray tu lui montreras, je vais m'occuper de ça, dit-il en désignant le sol. »

Draco hésita deux secondes, c'était de sa faute, oui … Mais pourquoi devait-il monté, seul, avec Potter ? Il finit par hocher la tête, par politesse et parce que ça serait foutrement mal vu qu'il dise non , là maintenant, puis il fit signe à Harry de le suivre, grimpant les escaliers de la demeure deux par deux avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir.

« La salle de bain est là, désigna-t-il vaguement, je vais chercher une chemise et je reviens. »  
Il s'éclipsa rapidement.

-HPDMHPDM-

Draco se claqua furieusement les joues devant la porte de la salle de bain, il soupira un bon coup avant d'abaisser la poignée.

Harry releva les yeux de sa montre et Draco lui tendit la chemise blanche avant de reculer de quelques pas, s'asseyant légèrement sur le lavabo face au brun.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Draco. »

Si bien sûr que si ! S'il regardait ou il mettait les pieds, au lieu de contempler Potter ça ne serait pas arrivé! Là par exemple il semblait absorbé par la vision de cette chemise blanche trempée et il se dit que sa vie était vraiment pourrie quand il s'agissait de Potter. Voilà qu'il bousillait la chemise que portait si bien ce démon… une chemise assurément hors de prix - Potter défit le premier bouton – en plus, la nouvelle avait intérêt à lui aller aussi bien, sinon il était persuadé que des centaines de personnes à leur retour à l'étage du dessous, allait venir se plaindre du camouflage d'un si beau corps par une chemise inappropriée - Potter défit la moitié des boutons- probablement lui le premier d'ailleurs… Et puis non ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Quel abruti avait laissé couler sa boisson sur le sol sans chercher de domestiques pour s'en occuper, c'était foutrement stupide et irr… -Les pans de la chemise s'écartèrent d'un coup, alors que d'un mouvement d'épaule Potter l'enlevait.- Il y eut comme un blanc dans l'esprit de Draco à la vision de ses abdominaux hâlés et humides, de cette chute de reins en « v » admirablement marqué, comme souligné par un fin duvet de poils sombres et bouclés qui glissait sous la ligne tendue d'un boxer blanc qui dépassait du pantalon.

Ça, c'était du black-out de compet' ! Et ça, c'était clairement le corps d'un des mannequins d'I luh ya Papi, le clip de J-Lo qui lui avait donné une envie folle de réalisé un adultnapping. Sa respiration eut un accro bien audible et il releva les yeux vers le visage d'Harry, priant silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ça. Ah … Mon pauvre, plus personne n'a d'espoir pareil dans ce genre de situation, franchement. Harry Potter suivait le moindre changement facial du blond depuis qu'il s'était affalé contre ce lavabo, alors rien n'aurait pu empêcher le sourire satisfait et le haussement de sourcils qu'abordait son visage en constatant que son vis-à-vis appréciait la vue, en démontrait la rougeur qui s'installait sur toutes les zones visibles de son corps. Très peu pratique les peaux si pâles.

Draco de son côté ne put empêcher son regard de retomber sur le corps absolument parfait, dévoilé, parce que Merde …Potter devait être bien foutue, il se l'était déjà dit, mais Potter ne pouvait PAS, elle SI bien foutu ! Ca n'existait pas ! Il devait s'échapper, tout de suite !

Il pivota son regard vers le mur, déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge sèche puis tenta de délier sa langue :

« Je… Tu… I_l glissa une main dans ses mèches blondes, jurant tout bas_. Je te laisse te changer, ok . Mais bien sûr que c'est ok, ah ah. Bon, il se gratta la gorge, moi je redescends, dépose ta chemise sale dans le bac, hein, un…une… bref, quelqu'un s'en chargera. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, vers la sortie, un seul. Il aurait dû être foutrement plus rapide s'insurgea-t-il quand la voix de Potter l'interpella.

« Attends, Draco. J'aurai besoin d'un boxer. »

La demande lui parut tellement indécente qu'il ne put s'empêcher de scruter à nouveau le brun. Pourquoi Potter lui parlait-il de boxer ! Là, maintenant ! Le brun reprit, son sourire mutin toujours accroché à ses lèvres, d'autant plus qu'on venait d'atteindre ce moment caractéristique où les barrières du blond se faisaient si fragiles qu'il se permettait enfin de le tutoyer. Harry jubilait.

« Ça s'est infiltré dans mon sous-vêtement et dans ce cas précis c'est désagréablement…humide, Draco. »Souffla-t-il, une moue embêtée atrocement sexy, regardant son entre-jambe, attirant le regard défaillant du blond au même endroit, avant de le fixer à nouveau, espiègle.

Draco fut clairement conscient de l'afflux sanguin qui venait de s'initier à l'intérieur de son propre caleçon, parce que Potter venait de souffler son prénom dans la même phrase que son « sous-vêtement » et « humide » tout en lui jetant un regard débauché et son esprit n'était pas suffisamment bridé pour que son corps ne réagisse pas à ça.

« Je ne sais pas où sont ceux de Blaise. »

Sa voix lui semblait être celle d'un autre. Trop enrouée.

« Il n'y a que les miens, mais … »

Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas passer un de ces boxers à Potter et survivre au reste de la soirée. Putain, Potter, dans son boxer… son corps se tourna d'office vers le lavabo, camouflant son début d'érection contre la pierre du meuble, son regard se perdant sur ses mains accrochées à la céramique.

« Mais je serais désagréablement serré. reprit le brun alors que sa main venait se saisir de sa ceinture. »

Draco sentit son sang faire une chute brusque hors de son visage. Est-ce que Potter se foutait de lui ? Il braqua son regard sur lui, au travers du miroir.

« Comment ça, trop serré ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !? Ma… Je… Elle n'est pas si petite ! Ce n'est pas l'humilité qui vous ronge en tout cas. s'insurgea-t-il. »

Si auparavant le blond avait pu se tenir debout sans accroc, ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler dangereusement quand il vit Potter rejeter sa tête en arrière alors qu'un rire indubitablement bandant s'échappait de ses lèvres, contractant ses abdominaux merveilleusement. Et si Draco se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la salle de bain, ce n'est pas parce que Potter semblait se moquer de lui, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas rester dans une pièce aussi exiguë avec Potter et une trique pareille.

« Attends Draco. Harry sembla reprendre son souffle, je ne moque pas de toi. Je n'aurai jamais insinué que ton sexe soit « si petit » comme tu le dis, mais maintenant que tu mets le doute dans ma tête, je devrai peut-être vérifier ? Il rigola encore un peu.

Draco s'arrêta, dos au brun et dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre, les paupières closes, pourquoi Potter parlait-il de son sexe ! Il allait pleurer de frustration, ce crétin brun ne pouvait pas mieux choisir son vocabulaire et ses allusions?!

« Je parlais de tes hanches, Draco, si délicieusement étroite. »

La fin de sa phrase, Harry la lui susurra directement à l'oreille, d'une voix si sensuelle que Draco n'aurait jamais pu se dégager assez vite avant que de larges mains possessives ne se posent sur ses hanches et rien n'aurait pu empêcher le soupire de contentement qui franchit ses lèvres rougies de morsures. Il finit par comprendre que de toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé d'attendre ces moments ou la peau du brun touchait la sienne.

La prise sur ses reins se raffermit, le tirant légèrement en arrière alors que les lèvres humides d'Harry se posaient sur son cou sensible. Et si Draco avait prévu de lutter, il n'en aurait jamais eu le temps… Il avait fait quoi un peu plus tôt, un black-out. Ma foi ! Alors là, à ce moment précis, qu'est-ce que ce fut ? Une petite mort ? Sa bouche s'entrouvrit en même temps qu'il se mit à papillonner des yeux, tendant le cou vers le visage du brun, quémandeur. Les lèvres glissaient et descendaient, constellant la peau de baiser papillons, d'autres plus impérieux durant lesquels Harry pinçait sa peau entre ses lèvres. Parfois elles se posaient à l'arrière de sa nuque, le souffle chaud y balayant des cheveux fins et Harry croquait la peau tendre puis s'excusait d'un coup de langue lent et électrisant provoquant chez Draco des plaintes suppliantes.

Plus maitre de lui-même, l'une des mains de Draco se glissa sur celle de Potter tandis que l'autre remontait jusqu'à la tignasse brune y mêlant ses doigts fins dans une prise chétive pour pousser son visage contre la chair mendiante de son cou. Il gémit réellement quand la langue d'Harry glissa juste qu'à cette zone, juste là, derrière son oreille, avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Comme un écho, Potter grogna de satisfaction, ses mains collant plus fortement son bassin contre le sien et s'appliqua avec domination et à terminer le suçon qui marquerait la peau du blond pour un moment à n'en pas douter, vu la passion qu'il y accordait, tétant la peau lentement et lentement.

Draco, lui, fut sûr que des étoiles de désirs dansaient dans ses pupilles, quand il sentit l'épaisseur cuisante d'une érection contre ses fesses, et il lui sembla que si Potter ne changeait pas d'action dans les secondes, il allait réellement jouir dans son pantalon. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas couché avec un homme? Pourquoi devait-il reprendre sa vie sexuelle avec quelqu'un comme Potter. Putain. C'était beaucoup trop.

Il ne put refréner le mouvement de bassin qui mobilisa ses muscles, taquinant la délicieuse promesse derrière lui, encore moins le besoin qui souleva sa langue lourde, la poussant à humidifier ses lèvres écarlates.

« Harry, gémit-il. »

Le nommé cessa brusquement tout mouvement, décollant les lèvres de la base la nuque où il s'attelait. Son souffle humide et brulant allumant la peau ultrasensible qui s'y trouvait et Draco s'en voulut terriblement.

« Encore, Draco. Ordonna le brun, les lèvres plaquées contre son oreille. Dis-le. Savoure-le. Encore. »

Draco fronça les paupières, essayant de toutes ses forces de se reprendre un minimum. Il ne pouvait pas jouir comme ça.

« Ha… Harry ? balbutia-t-il.  
- Putain. _Grogna le brun, sa main se glissa sous le pull large, caressant le ventre tendu, frôlant un téton mendiant laissant un chemin enflammé sur le torse du blond jusqu'à se saisir de la mâchoire du blond pour la faire pivoter vers son propre visage_. Tu me rends dingue, Malefoy. Complètement dingue. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Draco fixa les lèvres qui s'approchaient des siennes, puis les pupilles absinthe enflammées de désir, jamais il n'avait anticipé avec tant d'ardeurs un baiser, il lui fallait ça, maintenant, de se glisser dans la bouche humide d'Harry. La chaleur qui tendait son pantalon en frémit d'envie alors qu'un geignement d'anticipation entre-ouvrait ses lèvres.

« Oh. Merde. Pardon ! »

La prise sur la mâchoire se fit légèrement plus puissante alors qu'Harry observait le déferlement d'émotions qui passa dans les pupilles grises : surprise, affolement, remords. Tout le corps contre lui se tendit brusquement alors que le regard anthracite ne lâchait pas le sien. Puis brusquement le bras de la main qui avait glissé dans sa nuque le repoussa franchement tandis que l'autre quittait la sienne.

« Putain, Draco, attends ! gronda-t-il. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir que déjà Malefoy se glissait entre le mur et Zabini.

Potter grinça des dents. Il détestait ce petit con de Zabini. Petit con homosexuel qui trainait autour de **son** Draco depuis des années. C'était bien suffisant pour stimuler une haine, irraisonnée certainement, mais ça lui plaisait bien. Mais là, c'était le summum. Il était frustré à mort, il ne débanderait même pas sans se branler. Alors écraser ce métis ne pouvait pas être bien grave, non ? dans les circonstances actuelles ?

- Merde… Euh… Vous ne reveniez pas ! Je m'inqui… Blaise s'étrangla sous le regard de rage pure que lui adressa Potter. Ok, je m'en vais.

Il recula, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux, alors que celui-ci claquait furieusement la porte de la salle d'eau en y rentrant.

* * *

Je suis une personne étrange. Un jour, ce chapitre me plait et le lendemain, j'ai juste envie de tout recommencer, mais ce serait un crime de vous faire patienter autant ! Mes adorables crustacés !

J'ai voulu couper là, parce que j'aime ça ! J'aurais pu aller les faire un peu plus loin avant que maudit-Blaise n'arrive mais j'ai arrêté là, parce que j'aime ça ! Et que c'est nul si la tension sexuelle monte trop vite. Bon ce sera un four-shot. Ça se dit ça . Une miniiiiiie fiction alors ? Le lemon, ce sera pour. Hm le chapitre prochain, Nah ! Le suivant ! Dans le prochain, c'est Draco qui allume… une bougie ! Plus sérieusement. Je n'en sais foutrement rien. J'avoue que pour le moment le chapitre III fait à peine un page Word. Cependant. Moi. Demain. Je passe l'épreuve de philo. Ouais ! Le Bac. Yattah ! C'est la Fiesta ! Je l'aurais ! Je l 'sais ! * Essaye de se convaincre très fort* Je veux juste la putain de mention très bien vendue avec ! L'espoir fait vivre ! Faut que je bosse. Avec un peu de ça, je l'aurai ! Finis la S mes amies ! Vive la médecine. Ah Ah ah ? Oui, je n'aime pas vie sociale. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Bwerf ! **Je ne risque pas d'écrire une ligne avant le 23**. Alors il va falloir attendre, mes crustacés ! ( je n'ai toujours pas mangé de langoustes ! )

Je vous aime !

PS : je vous en prie, signalez moi mes carreaux ! La langue française et son orthographe me passent par les trous de nez. *Soupire* En plus, je ne pourrais pas le relire autant de fois que je le veux. Je suis déjà entrain de sacrifier de précieuses minutes de révisions. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ? :)


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre 3.  
Me tapez pas ! De Dieu ! La violence ne résout rien. Asseyons-nous autour d'un bol de céréale lion, pour parler de nos bias et prônons la paix dans le monde.  
Tout ça pour vous diiiire... Que j'ai réécrit les deux premiers chapitres qui ne me plaisaient définitivement pas. Je ne suis pas lunatique ! J'évolue ! Arrêtez donc de me juger ! Tsss, n'importe quoi.

Ah Ah. Je vous aime.

Le chapitre 3 ? Hmm.

Kiss on Ur Ass. 3


End file.
